1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to socket, more particularly to a socket electrically connecting an IC package to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,197 issued on Feb. 21, 2006, discloses a traditional socket for electrically connecting an IC package to a printed circuit board. The socket comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, a frame disposed around the insulative housing, a loading plate pivotally assembled to an end of the frame and a loading lever pivotally assembled to an opposite end of the frame. The socket usually is equipped with a pick up cap, the pick up cap can be assembled to the loading plate, the frame or the insulative housing, the pick up cap has two functions, one is to provide a smooth surface for sucking by a pick up tool to move the socket, the other is to protect the terminals received in the socket from exterior dust or outside force.
The pick up cap of the socket needs to be removed before using, operator commonly directly upwardly picks the pick up cap disposed upon the insulative housing by fingers, however, once the operator makes a mistake during this process, the pick up cap will drop down and crash the contacts, that may destroy the socket.
Hence, an improved socket is desired to overcome the above problems.